


About the fate

by LaraDAmore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gay Bar, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sentimental, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/pseuds/LaraDAmore
Summary: "Hello!" The weirdo begins."Hello there," Yuuri replies. A reply that the other accepts with a certain amazement. But it's just a moment and immediately, the irritating stranger returns to show off his mischievous smile."Oh, I see: you did not recognize me!" Then he shows up. And the shock for Yuuri is the same as he would if an invisible trap door right under his feet."I'm Victor Nikiforov, your neighbor for a couple of months. So, now that I introduced myself with the proper schooling, couldn’t you lend me the car for today? "





	About the fate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["A proposito del destino"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/312699) by Laradamore. 



November. Friday morning.  One day like so many others for Yuuri. It starts at six o’clock, then continues to get out of bed exactly four minutes later, for shutting down the alarm in the cell phone  within the first five minutes of his awakening.

It's the usual routine: he drags it with a few long steps to the bathroom, for an energetic shower and an exchange of glances in the mirror with himself, a rigorous and irreplaceable ritual that lets him get back from contact with reality right away.

And here he goes! On the march for the room naked, grabbing a pair of clean boxers between the non-stretched stuff packed in a basket. At twenty past six a.m, he picks a fresh dark-colored suit from a wardrobe and matches one of the ties strictly blue, his lucky color.

At 6:30 in the morning, Yuuri is ready to live one other extraordinarily ordinary day.

Precise. Punctual. As always.

Yes. Yuuri is a thirty-year-old guy with an absolutely normal job and life. With his black hair, a crew cut for mere practicality, his eyeglasses for his brown eyes and a physically trained, so that the mind finds benefit from a healthy body, he has one of the many employees of a big international computer company. An ambitious young man, enough to keep up to his projects and bring them brilliantly successful but not to the point of going further and then having to risk major sacrifices in personal life, such as annoying trips abroad and drastic cuts to own free time.

No, his career is not for him. Although he’s single and not particularly worldly, Yuuri doesn’t need a job to fill his life.

A higher professional engagement would entail events that could not predict, [contingencies](http://context.reverso.net/traduzione/inglese-italiano/contingencies) that they would not like it. Because Yuuri is a methodical, monotonous type and by himself. In a word: boring. And happy to be.

Whispering with serenity, he leaves home; he takes the stairs without the elevator and in less than three minutes, from the third floor reaches the edge of his old condo. There, he greets a very young girle, a neighbor who can’t help but notice, she [looks beaten](http://context.reverso.net/traduzione/inglese-italiano/looked+beaten),.even if she tries to hide it behind a big smile. And as he keeps the door open, just as a good boy, Yuuri breathes [the](http://context.reverso.net/traduzione/inglese-italiano/Breathe+in) fresh air of the city still half asleep.

It’s six thirty-five.

Perfect! Now Yuuri is going straight to the nearest Metro stop swallowed by a dense fog. Silent, he is an anonymous passer in the crowd of strangers, happy for the indifference surrounding him and dolling out. An average citizen of Detroit reeling from his November Friday, like so many past.

Following his habits until, out of the mist, a mysterious hand lay on his shoulder to force him to stop.

An hitch. An irritant, not required and consequently, unpleasant, hitch.  For the surprise of being grabbed behind, Yuuri has a momentary black-out, concatenating the loss of the six fifty-two train to the inevitable delay in the office. The first delay in his life. A terrible, shameful delay, due to...

STOP.  
  
Whose fucking fault is it? Who is the hand he dared to hinder his daily life?  
What unforgivable idiot can ever be able to ruin his perfect timing?

He turns angrily and discovers a shameless man behind him: his air is far from guilty.

On that cold friday morning, for the first time  Yuuri is staring at two big blue eyes and languid smile  of a guy he never met before. A little odd guy, probably not much older than him, but with such light hair as it seems. From the warm air on his face, and a smile of a candor that doesn’t suit him, Yuuri immediately deduces that he is a horribly eccentric dude. And in addition, somehow familiar.

Why does he has this strange feeling of having met him already? Where does he hit that slap face? Where?

And then, the answer comes in a cheerful chirping.

"Hello!" The weirdo begins.

"Hello there," Yuuri replies. A reply that the other accepts with a certain amazement. But it's just a moment and immediately, the irritating stranger returns to show off his mischievous smile.

"Oh, I see: you did not recognize me!" Then he shows up. And the shock for Yuuri is the same as he would if an invisible [_trap door_](http://context.reverso.net/traduzione/inglese-italiano/trap+door) right [ _under_](http://context.reverso.net/traduzione/inglese-italiano/under) his [ _feet_](http://context.reverso.net/traduzione/inglese-italiano/feet).

"I'm Victor Nikiforov, your neighbor for a couple of months. So, now that I introduced myself with the proper schooling, couldn’t you lend me the car for today? "

He asks to borrow him the car. Seriously?

Stunned, Yuuri escapes from that crazy question having a quick look at the watch: it’s seven O-five o’clock.

That criminal has just upset his precious routine.

It's officially a different Friday. A Friday that Yuuri can’t control all the way.

 

BOOM!

 

 


End file.
